Lost in Vamp World
by Oraandlink
Summary: When Nico Di Angelo and the Prophesied Seven become trapped in a post-apocalyptic future, what will become of them? When Allison Sekemoto stumbles across strange group of humans, will she finally give in to The Hunger? Or will she show that she is better than that? All will be told in this epic crossover of Percy Jackson and Blood Of Eden!
1. Lost

Nico Di Angelo's POV

"Nico, where are we?!" Piper McLean asked/shouted, pulling on the lapel of my jacket.

"Jeez, I don't know! It could be anywhere! It could even be in the future, for all I know!"

"Future!? Gods, Nico! I'm supposed to be at home for a date!" Leo Valdez said, though I could tell that all he really wanted to do was work on the _ArgoII_.

"Sure..." Percy Jackson uttered through clenched teeth.

"Although, it probably is in the future, because we are definitely not in Chernobyl, which is the only place that I know in present times with plants overgrowing buildings. I think that we actually still are in Camp Half-Blood. Which means..." I trailed off, not need ing to conclude my sentence.

"Well, you better get us back in the past, because I really would rather be in my cabin and eating some ambrosia." Annabeth told me.

"Well, sorry, but I can't summon another portal. I tried. I think that the conditions have to be right or something."

"Would it help if I punched you? 'Cause I _really_ want to punch you," Jason Grace spoke from behind Piper.

"Not that I know, no. I would love to be in my cabin powning some newbs, but I can't do that either, so don't be yelling at me!"

I turned away to survey our surroundings. All that I could see, for the most part, was trees and plants swallowing buildings whole. And that isn't much of a metaphor. "Leo, get some light"

Leo summoned a fireball the size of his fist and put it on the ground.

I turned back to the other seven. "Alright, we either need to set up camp or start moving, because I have a feeling-" Frank Zhang cut me off by putting his forefinger to my mouth.

"We're not alone."

Allison Sekemoto's POV

I hadn't been moving for long when I heard some careless humans in the clearing to my left. I turned and crept to the bushes just outside it, and heard the voices silence.

I looked out of a hole in the brush and saw a fire going in the center of them. I thought that I had seen no wood under the flames, but when I looked closer, it was confirmed.

I gasped when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, as no one should have been able to sneak up on me. The hand pulled me up and pushed me into the clearing. I surveyed the seven humans before me.

One had aviator goggles on, which I thought pretty silly, another one had bright blond hair which was tied in a ponytail and hidden under a hat. I didn't bother looking at the others because my sweeping eyes stopped on what looked like the weakest. He had black hair, a blue hoodie and jeans. He seemed a little too scrawny to have survived these wastelands.

"Who are you?" the one behind me spoke.

I craned my neck to get a better look at him, as it sounded too gravelly to be a girl.

"I'm not saying until you guys tell me what you're names are," I said.

"Well then, guess that we're not going to know each others names," one said from behind the flame. I looked forward and fixed my eyes on him. He also had black hair, but he looked more formidable than the other one. He reminded me a little bit of Ezekiel Crosse, the only person I had ever been sure that I liked. A few years ago, I had helped him and his ragtag group of people get to the sanctuary called Eden.

"I guess so," I said, then jumped forward, towards the scrawny kid, with the intent to kill, but instead of my katana slicing through his neck, a sword swept out of nowhere and blocked.

I backed away, then sprung at the boy who looked like Zeke, but he also blocked with in-human speed.

"Alright, I'll tell you my name," I said, relaxing. They must have trusted me because they backed down too.

Nico Di Angelo's POV

The girl spoke from behind her veil of black hair. "My name is Allison, or Allie"

"Nico," I said, stepping from behind the flames.

"Percy"

"Piper"

"Frank"

"Hazel"

"Annabeth"

"Jason"

"Leo," he said, starting to get a fireball in his hand, but I gave him a death-look that said, _If you do that, I will personally stomp you're sorry ass_.

"Well, we're kind of new to this, so would you help us?" Percy asked.

"Oh, runaways," Allie said casually.

Allison Sekemoto's POV

When he asked that, I was slightly worried that what happened last time would happen again, that being that I had finally found my... person that, um... I loved. I sighed out loud, but the only person that seemed to notice was Nico, the boy that looked like Zeke.

"Anything wrong, Allison?" He asked, calling my name the same way that Zeke would have, as he never called me by my nickname..

"Huh? Oh, no nothing! Just... I'm... thinking," I said, relatively aloof.

I began actually thinking of the current predicament. If I joiined them, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to control The Hunger, the primeval force that drives all vampires, or I would fall for one of them again and not be able to stay with them. Or, if I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself (or perhaps it's "unlive with myself"? Bah! It's all still confusing!), especially if later I heard that they had died.

So, there's the negative and there's the positive of each side. I weighed them in my head, but in the end my emotions one the internal battle.

"... Fine," I said to their group.


	2. Decision

Allison Sekemoto's POV

That morning, before dawn of course, I could tell that we all needed to sleep, so, as the relatively self-appointed leader of our group, decided that we had to rest before we could set off that night. "Alright, we need to sleep before tonight, or else we won't be able to move when we need to." They all nodded in agreement, so I left them to find shelter while I walked a little ways away into the forest trying to find a spot where I could burrow under the ground.

Although the reason that I had given them made sense, there was a separate reason that I wanted to sleep through the day. If I didn't get either under cover without sunlight being able to touch me or burrow into the ground in an area with only dirt, I would slowly sizzle and burn to death. I was a vampire.

"Hey Allie, where you going?," I heard the boy named Leo call from behind me.

"What? Oh, I'm going to see if there's a road that we can follow to get out of here."

"Oh, okay." Leo ended the conversation. Due to my super vampire hearing (Yes, vampires have that and more! All for the low, low price of dying and the chance of becoming an undead freak that hunts anything moving!) I could hear Nico and Leo bickering, though I couldn't tell you what it was about.

Maybe they were arguing over me.

_No! I can't have them doing this! Then It will only lead to more bloodshed- because of me!_

Nico Di Angelo's POV

"Leo, if, per say, we get out of here alive and back to Camp Half-Blood, I will kill you," I said quietly so the rest of the group couldn't hear.

"Why? What did I do?" he said, following my suit and speaking quietly.

"I think that Allison is too good for you, so don't even try to make a move on her, or I _will pound you to death._" I said, a sinister tone creeping into my tone, which I could make very convincing.

He looked at me, his face changing from horror to amusement in that way that only Leo could. "Oh, I know what you mean. Yeah, sure, I'll totally back off," he said with glee.

"That's not what I mean at all! Just- just leave her alone," I said, my voice rising to where everyone could hear it. They all turned around, looking at me strangely.

"What?! Leave me alone!" I cried with a unconvincing voice.

"Right...," Percy said. You could always count on him to be the sarcastic one.

Allison Sekemoto's POV

I woke up, crawling out from the ground. It wasn't hard to find their camp, as they still had the fire going. When I crept out of the bushes, it began to rain. "Just great," I said, annoyed with life/unlife

I looked at Percy, and he had his arm curled around Annabeth, subconsciously twirling her hair with his finger. I was amazed to see that the rain wasn't even touching them. When I looked at the rest of the group, it wasn't hitting anyone else (Leo because it sizzled the second it got within three feet of him, Piper because she was sheltered by Jason, who was sitting under a tree, Hazel because she was shelterd by Frank, or at least what looked like Frank, but had a thick fur coat)- except for Nico.

Then I realized something. Nico was the only one who wasn't in a relationship. I guess Leo gets a cheat because he embraced fire, or something. Since I had decided to help them, I also decided another thing.

By the end of this trip, I would help Nico find someone, even if that someone was me.


End file.
